Finding The Vampire Academy
by Written Shadow
Summary: Alyssa goes biking in the forest, and ends up finding the Vampire Academy, and maybe love? Adrian/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Alyssa

It was my 18th birthday, my parents were dead and I had no one to spend it with. I had no money for rent, and was about to be evicted from my apartment. I packed up the very few things I had in two rolling suitcases. I was going to be homeless, so I might as well go to a random state. _Montana, its close by and I can get there in a few days. _I put canned food, and water into a lunchbox and headed out. With no friends to say good-bye to, and the landlord wasnt exactly the kind of person you'd even _want_ to say good-bye to, I headed out. _I could go hitchhiking, I have enough food for now, _I thought in my head. Well it was true, I could hike, or live in the woods with no rent to pay. I got on my bike, and put the suitcases in the compartment in back of me. (my bike had a pretty large compartment on the back big enough to fit a couple of suitcases.) Before I left, I stopped by a neighbor's apartment to use her printer for a map. Then I was on my way out the door. A couple hours later i'd made it. The streets hardly seemed safe, so I decided to go with the woods idea. _Google map doesnt help with the woods, _I thought to myself tired of petaling. I found a tree and settled myself on the ground. It was freezing outside, and i'd only packed one blanket. I quickly sat up and got it out of my suitcase, then made a little cocoon. I was so worn out, I fell asleep quickly. In the morning I was woke up by birds singing in my ear. I got on my bike for an early start at going to the no-where which would be my freedom from life. _What have I gotten myself into?_ About 4 hours of riding later, I took a lunch break. I packed a protien bar which I ate quickly, chugged some water and got back to riding into the woods. About the same amount of time later, I came across a school-looking building. As I rode closer, I saw people patroling around it. I rode all the way to the gate and got off my bike. A couple of the "guards" ran up to the gate.

"Who are you?", They yelled at me.

"I'm uh.. Alyssa.", I said slowly.

"Species?", They demanded.

"Excuse me?", I said confused.

"Are you a moiri or dhampir, girl.", They demanded again.

"Is this a mental hospital? What are moiri's and dhampirs?", I said VERY confused and tired.

Now the guards exchanged glances and called someone over. I could barely hear their conversation:

"I think this girl may be human.", Said guard 1

"Thats impossible, what would a _human_ girl be doing out here. Unless she was a feeder." Said the other male, he had emerald green eyes, and brown stylish-messy hair. He had on pretty expensive clothing from the looks of it.

"Look, i'll go call Vasilisa.", He said as he walked off.

"_Queen_ Vasilisa, Adrian!", The guard yelled back.

"Above the rules.", Adrian yelled yet again barely.

The guard had a grimace as he turned to me. "Are you a feeder?", He asked still showing off his grimace.

"A _what_.", I said. None of this was clarifying anything.

"I'd better not say anything until the Queen gets here.", He said practically to himself.

They opened the gates, and put some weird, plastic handcuffs on me. They lead me over to a building and put me in a chair.

"Where am I?"

"No talking!", The new person snapped at me. Just then Adrian walked in the room.

"She's a _human_ and we're all trained were the hancuffs _really_ necessary?", He said as if I wasn't there.

"If you're going to question our protection, then _you_ deal with it.", The other man said and walked out.

"I'd be happy to.", he said and winked at me. _Really creepy.._

"I'm Adrian.", He said and held a hand out to me.

"I cant shake your hand... hence the _restraints _these oh so kind gentleman put on me.", I said sarcastically and gave him a sweet smile. He somehow managed to get my handcuffs off, and I used the chance to run for the door. I was fast, but he caught me and a little too hard backed me into a wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but the _kind gentlemen _out there might when they see you've escaped.", He said casually. I slowly sat back down.

"Who are you?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. And you?"

"Alyssa."

"No last name?"

"Do you _need_ to know?"

"How'd you get here?"

"I rode a bike."

"That's a pretty long bike ride."

"Yeah well I had no where to go.", I said making him silent for a few moments.

"Yet you ended up finding the vampire academy...", He said in a train of thought.

"Vampires? I really _am_ in a mental hospital."

"Well some of us _are_ insane, like me for instance, but this is no mental hospital."

"What is it then?", I said a bit weary of this conversation. He was starting to annoy me.

"The Queen will explain everything. Shes here now.", He said and opened the door to a girl about my age in a floor length gown with a crown on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Vasilisa.", She said and extended her hand towards me. She had a body guard in back of her, as well as a boy and his bodyguard too.

"Hi.", I said awkwardly.

"This is Rose, my guardian, Christian, my boyfriend, and his guardian Dimitri.", She said pointing out the people. I saw the one named Dimitri, he had black hair that was about shoulder length, dark brown eyes, and was wearing all black. _Very._ hot. Vasilisa sat in the chair across from me.

"So I hear that you're human. How did you get all the way out here?", Vasilisa said to me.

"Well Vasilisa", I started.  
>"Lissa.", She interrupted.<p>

"Well Lissa, I rode my bike here. I was going to live in the woods because I got evicted out of my apartment, which I never really liked anyway. Anyway I decided just to ride around the woods, maybe to find an abandoned log cabin or something? I dont know. I just rode away.", I explained to her. "Where am I?", I said.

"You're at the Vampire Academy. Moiri study, and dhampirs train to become moiri bodyguards.", She said nicely.

"Whats a moiri and dhampir?", I said for the 40th time today.

"Well a moiri is a vampire, basically. We arent as strong as strigori, who want to kill us for our blood. Thats why we need dhampirs. Dhampirs are half moiri, and fight against strigori to keep us safe. Like I said before, they train here, and when they're 18 they turn into our guardians. Some dhampir women are guardians, but most arent. They usually settle down or-", she was cut off by Rose saying,"They're blood whores. Girls who get pregnant by moiri men. Or they let moiri men drink during sex."

"oh.", I said simply, "So no humans work for you?"

"Yes they do, they're usually cleaning up after drop outs, who hunt down strigori.", She said.

"So, can you guys turn into strigori?"

"Yes. If we kill a human by drinking all of their blood then we turn strigori, and our souls are trapped."

"What about feeders? What do they do?", I said fascinated.

"Well they are humans who allow us to take small amounts of blood everyday."

"Does it hurt?", I asked.

"No. Our saliva puts out endorphins that numb the pain. It kind of feels like getting high.",Lissa said.

"What about me? Are you going to kill me?", I said now getting afraid.

"No we would'nt kill you. -she sighed- I dont exactly know what to do yet."

"Can I stay here and become a guardian?", I said hopefull.

"No, dhampirs are faster than humans, it would be almost impossible for a human to be fast enough."

"We're barely fast enough to kill them.", Rose said.

"She could just stay here.", Adrian jumped in.

"But what would she do?", Lissa said.

"I could train to fight maybe? Or help in the kitchen... but i'd rather fight.", I said getting a surprised face from Adrian.

"Very well. You can stay and train, we'll see if your fast enough. You can help out in the kitchen if it doesn't work out.", Lissa said.

"Adrian, you'll escort her to classes.", She added in a few seconds later. He was silent.

"Where am I staying?", I said. Lissa got up and whispered something to Adrian and left the room waving good-bye.

"I'll show you around.", he said simply. He kept staring at me with an incredulous face.

"Why do you keep staring at me?", I said finally.

"Because your aura is... i've never seen one like that before."

"Well yours is mostly gold.", I said, getting an even MORE suprised face.

"How did you know that, little human?"

"Because I can see auras too. I've always been able to.", I said. We stopped walking and entered into a gym-type place.

"This is the gym, where our future guardians train to fight.", He said. There were alot of mats on the ground, and weights in the corner. There was also dummies, and stakes in the back too. I walked over there and picked up a stake, which got a wide eyed look from Adrian.

"What are you planning to do with that?",He said staring at me.

"I was just getting the feel of it.", I said tossing it from one hand to the other. I felt a hand on mine and looked up. It was Adrian slowly removing the stake from my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Had to disarm me?", I said.

"Well you had a dangerous look, actually pretty sexy.", He said. I held back a blush, and walked out of the gym.

"Where do we go now?", I asked.

"Kitchen. Then i'll show you where you're staying."

"Oh okay.", I said while we walked. We got to the kitchen and he actually let me get something to eat. He got something to eat too, and we sat down.

"Where is everyone?", I said looking around.

"Oh its day time, moiri sleep during the day."

"What about the dhampirs?"

"They're in the middle of testing. They all got assigned a moiri to "protect" and they have to follow them around. The teachers are "strigori", and attack the students.", He said around a bite of food.

"So did anyone get assigned to you?", I said curiously.

"No, but you can guard me any day.", He said, winking, flashing me a smile, then getting up to throw his tray away, leaving me shocked. A freaking _vampire_ was flirting with _me_! I got up and threw my tray away and followed him to my room. He handed me the key after he unlocked it and I walked in. It was a pretty good size, nice bathroom and everything. I saw Adrian yawn.

"Well i'll walk you to class tomorrow, but im tired so goodnight, little human."

"Night.", I said and flopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep... I think?


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a dream, at the top of a mountain. Even though I had a tanktop and jeans on, I wasn't cold which confused me. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around just to see Adrian right there. "Hey. This is a weird place for a dream im having...", I said thinking. He looked_ really_ good and the sight was beautiful, and since it was a dream, I kissed him. He was completely surprised, but kissed me back. His arms went around my waist, as I put mine around his neck. He pulled away after a couple minutes.

"Where did _that_ come from?", He said.

"Well it is a dream, so I just kissed you for fun."

"It's not a dream- well it is, but I can go into dreams. It's one of the things that comes with spirit." I was shocked. Not because of spirit -whatever that was-, but because I just _kissed_ him. I know its in a dream but still!

"Spirit?", I said questioningly.

"One of the elements we can use. Christian uses fire, Lissa also uses spirit; its rare. Another friend of ours uses water."

"So this isnt a dream?"

"Well you are sleeping, but im controlling the dream."

"Like inception?"

"Kinda.", he said.

"So I just really kissed you..."

"Not really... its a dream."

"So what'd you bring me here for?"

"To talk. But I dont think _you_ want to talk.", He said and grinned. I glared at him, making him laugh.

"Can I sleep _peacefully_ now?"

"Well, sleeping with me isn't peacefull.", He said.

"Did you come here just to tease me, or are you going to get to the point.", I demanded. He laughed.

"Another time little human, i'll let you sleep now." And then I was pulled out of the dream. I was woke up in the morning, by Adrian. He walked me to my first class which was gym. Dimitri took time off being Christian's guardian to train me, while Christian was vacationing with Lissa. He showed me some basic moves, and I tried to knock him down multiple times, but failed.

"Why wont you fall down already!", I said as I attacked him again.

"Try harder.", he retorted. Meanwhile, I heard Adrian laughing by the wall of the room. I spun around on him.

"_Shut up_!", As I said this, I was flipped to the mat by Dimitri. "OW!"

"Pay attention!", He said. Dimitri had a russian accent, which made him even hotter. I had a plan in my head. I walked up to Dimitri.

"Time out.", I said. He nodded his head in agreement. Now, it was about the element of surprise. I walked _very_ close to Dimitri, and he looked ready for my every move. What he wasn't ready for? My lips pressing to his suddenly. Then, I pulled away quickly and flipped him. Adrian, who had been sitting down, stood up quickly.

"I need a cigarette.", he said and left the room. I helped Dimitri up.

"That was a good move, but it wouldn't work against a strigoi.", He said to me when he was on his feet again. I laughed.

"It seems to work against you."

"I'm not a strigoi anymore."

"Anymore? Like you were one?"

"Yes. But Lissa charmed a stake, and turned me back into a dhampir."

"How old is Lissa?"

"18."

"Oh."

"Lessons are done for today. I think Adrian's still outside." I left the room to find Adrian leaning against a wall close to the gym.

"Hey, why didn't you come back?"

"Because I didn't want to watch you make out with Belikov." I sighed.

"I wasn't "making out" with Dimitri. I was trying to at least leave that gym knocking him down, and that was the only way I could. Wait why do you care anyway?"

Adrian's POV:

_Why did I care? I couldn't deny I didn't care, because I was struck by her aura, and beauty. Some part of me really did care. _I caught her by surprise as she was taking a bite of her chicken salad.

"Go on a date with me.", I said a little more demanding than I intended. She choked on her salad.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me.", I repeated simply.

"You want me, to go on a date with a guy, who's had a different woman every night, and drinks, and smokes all day?"

"I've been in a steady relationship before! Ask Rose!", I said in my defense.

"So i'm just another Rose?", She said and left me.

_At this point, I didn't know what she was._


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa's POV:

I went back to my room. There wasn't much to do, so I read one of the Narnia books, well _tried_ to before Adrian came knocking on my door.

"_Go. Away."_

"Please let me in Alyssa. I don't understand what just happened."

"Go away!"

"_Please let me in._", His voice sounded sweet, and I couldn't resist opening the door.

"Im sorry, but you wouldn't let me in; I had to compel you. I can't stand you ignoring me like this! I ask you out and you leave with no answer." -he stepped closer to me- "You _kill_ me.", He whispered while he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You compelled me!", I practacly shouted at him. His head snapped up.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've let me in!"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again Adrian.", I said in a somewhat menacing voice.

"Or?", He had stood up and was _very_ close to me now.

"Or i'll never talk to y-" I was cut off, because he decided now was a good time to kiss me. Now was _not_ the time, he quickly found that out when I kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and sat down.

"Jesus! All I did was kiss you!"

"Get out of my room!" Okay, i'll admit I felt bad about all of this because I _did_ really like him, but he kind of freaked me out a little. He just stood up and walked out- well more like hobbled- out of my room.

That night my guilt for being so mean to him had grown too much. I found myself at Adrian's room. I knocked on the door and waited. Just as I was about to leave he opened the door.

"Hello.", He said. No _hello human,_ no _hello Alyssa_, just _Hello._

"Hey. Can I come in?", I said anxiously. He stepped aside so I could come in. There was a hole in the wall behind me. I pointed at it.

"Did you do that?", I asked. He looked a little embarassed.

"Yeah." He came and sat down beside me, "What are you doing here? _Not that I don't like you being here..._"

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry; for everything."

"Accepted, little human.", he said and smiled. I leaned forward and hugged him. When we pulled back we looked at each other for several moments, before he got up and walked to the door to open it for me.

"Wait.", I said and walked up to him. I got on my tippy-toes and kissed him very lightly. I pulled back and smiled at his now _very_ surprised face.

"Good-night Adrian.", I said and left his room quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in another one of Adrian's dreams that night. This time we were in a rain forest.

"Hey.", I said. He just walked up and kissed me. "Well _someones_ happy to see me.", I noted and smiled.

"Whenever im around you im happy. You still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm... and what would that question be?", I said sitting in the clearing.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me."

"Nope."

"Why not!", He demanded.

"Because I want to A. know you better. And B. ask me out in real life, i'm not dating you in a dream.", I said grinning.

"Very well...", He said and dropped me back into my own dreams.

I woke up in the morning smiling, startling myself with how messy my hair was. I got dressed and ready, and brought my ipod with to listen to when Dimitri made me go on walks every day.

"You seem happy.", He noted when we met up outside.

"I had a good dream.", I said almost laughing at the lame joke. Adrian had to go meet Lissa for something, and he'd be back soon.

"You're silent.", He yet again noted a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About me?", He said. I laughed.

"N-", Before I could say not really he kissed me and pushed me up against a wall. I had my eyes open the whole time, and looked over Dimitri's shoulder to see Adrian with flowers staring at me. I lifted my hands in an "I didn't do it" gesture. When I did this, Dimitri grabbed my wrists and pinned them up to the wall. He re-moved his lips from mine and started kissing my neck.

"Dimitri stop."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm not into you like that." He gave me a _yeah right _look and kept kissing me. At this point Adrian got _pissed_, shoved the flowers into my hand, and dragged Dimitri off of me.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no! Dimitri, Adrian dont!", I screamed. Dimitri was about to punch Adrian again, and Adrian couldn't fight very well.. I ran and got in between them, Adrian's lip was bleeding.

"Lets go.", I said and dragged him to my room.

Adrian's POV:

We got to Alyssa's room and she cleaned off my lip. It didn't hurt that bad, but I winced.

"Sorry!", She said.

"Its fine.", I said and gently pulled her towards me. She smiled.

"A busted lip, I think I may die..", I said and dramatically fell on her bed acting dead. She laughed and plopped down beside me.

"Oh shut up.", She said and kissed me. I kissed her deeper than i'd ever kissed anyone before. I was extremely shocked when she sat up and offered me her wrist.

"Do you need to feed?"

"Are you sure you want me to? You dont feed from the wrist, you feed from the neck.", I said caressing her vains, making her have goose-bumps.

"Yes im sure." I gave her a look.

"Just do it already!", She said and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She flinched when I leaned towards her. I gently moved the rest of her hair away, and slowly bit into her neck.

"Ow.", Was all she said at first, but she seemed less tense when the endorphins kicked in. I drank a little too much, and when I quit she reached forward. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"_Way_ better than drugs.", She said when she was fully aware, and smiled. I gave her a kiss.

"I better go. You need to eat something, I drank a little too much." She nodded her head.

"By the way... Will you go out with me?" She rolled her eyes before saying,

"Fine." I picked her up and kissed her. When I pulled back I smiled.

"Good-night Alyssa."

Alyssa's POV:

"Thanks for the flowers.", I said in a small voice.

"Your welcome, Little Human."

"Do you wanna stay tonight? I mean not like.. _that_ but.. I dont know just sleep here?", I asked. He smiled. Then laughed a little.

"Okay.", He came over to where I was, and put his arms around me. I snuggled right up to him. I rolled over on top of him.

"So whats your home like?", I said. He frowned.

"Not all that great. I'm pretty sure my parents hate me. They only really keep me around for parties I guess.."

"Oh. Adrian, how many girls have you been with?" He laughed.

"_Too many_ little human." I sighed.

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"Mmm.. No.", he teased then kissed me. I slipped my hands under his shirt to feel his chest. Under my shirt, one of his hands was drawing circles on my lower back, the other playing with my hair. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and took my shirt off. "I thought you didn't want to.."

"I changed my mind.", At this, he smiled and pulled his own shirt off.

"Your eyes lock me in like a jail-cell."

"You can break out of those." He smiled

"Not high security ones.", He argued.

"Are you high security?",I said.

"Around you? My guards turn into jello.",He said and I laughed. He was working on his belt when I said,

"Uh.. do we need anything like protection wise?"

"Yeah, I left them in my room..." I sighed, and rolled off of him.

"That sucks."

"Unless you want to go to my room.." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay." I got dressed lightning fast, and we walked to his room silently, trying not to wake anyone up. When we got to the door, he picked me up, spun me around and carried me into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a knock at the door.

"_Shit_.", I whispered, and sat up quickly. I looked over to find Adrian passed out. I shook him.

"Wake _up_! Someones at the door!", I whisper shouted. Honestly, I didn't believe Rose when she said you had to drag Adrian out of the bed to wake him up. Now, yeah an asteroid could crash beside him and he _still _wouldn't wake up. While I was trying to wake up, I was getting dressed. I glared at him.

"Adrian I _swear to God_ if you dont get up...", There was another knock on the door. _Maybe they'll just go away._ Then I heard Rose's voice.

"Adrian! Open. Up. Lissa needs to see you!", She shouted through the door. I ran over to him, and litterally _dragged_ him out of the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay! I'm awake!", He whisper shouted, then shouted the last part.

"Lissa's at the door!", I whispered.

"One second!", He called.

"Hurry up, Adrian!", Rose said.

"I need to hide!", I whispered.

"Go get in the closet!"

"You know how-", I stopped in mid-sentance, because he pushed me into the closet, and closed the door. _Ass._ I heard him open the door.

"Hey Lissa.", He said in a charming voice.

"You didn't show up at the meeting last night, you okay?" He coughed.

"Yeah, I had some things to do and forgot about it. What about you? Your aura seems a little depressing.", I heard him say through the door.

"Oh it's just things with Rose and Dimitri. He admitted to cheating on her this morning _and_ he gave us her name. I'm having trouble keeping Rose away from killing her."

"Who was it?"

"Alyssa."

"I'm sure Alyssa didn't like him back."

"Well they did hang out alot..."

"_Me_ and Alyssa hang out alot."

"Well true... but I still think she has a thing for him."

"If she did, she would've told me."

"Why?"

"Because we're dating." Through the cracks of the door I saw Lissa's jaw drop open.

"Adrian... does _she_ know you're dating too?", she said with a hint of a smile. In answer, he walked towards me, and opened the closet door.

"Adrian!", I yelled.

"It's not like she doesn't know we're dating!", He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Hello Lissa."

"Hey Alyssa."

"I better get going.", I said and started to leave, but Adrian's hands slipped around my waist.

"Nope. You're staying here.",He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. I could feel him smiling. I tried not to smile, but a small one betrayed me.

"So you aren't with Dimitri?", Lissa said.

"No. _He_ likes _me_. He was trying to make out with me yesterday, and Adrian had just gotten back and tried to help.."

"I need to go tell this to Rose. She dropped me off here and went to go find you."

"Oh awesome.", I said sarcastically, and made a thumbs up. She left us alone to go get Rose. I turned around.

"I'm really hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat. Come with?", I said cutely, and gave him a hopefull smile. He laughed a little.

"Okay little human, lets go.", He said and took my hand. I got very confused when we arrived at the front gate.

"Adrian, where are we going? We cant leave campus!" He laughed.

"Relax, I got permission from Lissa to take you out of school, it _is_ saturday."

"So where are we going?",I asked. He smiled at me again.

"Not telling. We'll be there in an hour.", He said as he opened the car door for me. Before I got in, he grabbed my arm.

"Wait.", He said and pulled out a blindfold.

"You're _blindfolding_ me?"

"You cant know where we're going!", He said and put the blindfold on, then guided me into the car while giving me a kiss. I heard him get into the car on the opposite side. An hour later (which seemed like forever) we arrived. He came and guided me out of the car. He kissed me again, backing me up against the car, and removed my blindfold. When I opened my eyes we were at a _mansion._

"Where _are _we?", I said again.

"My parent's house- well sort of my house I guess." My jaw dropped open.

"You took me to meet your _parents_?", I said getting anxious. Appearently he could tell I was scared to death, because he kissed me again.

"Calm. You'll be-", He was cut off by a woman coming out of the house.

"Adrian! Is that you?"

"Yeah.", He called back. She came down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_."

"Its only been a week...", he said and I smiled. His mom _just _noticed I was standing there.

"Oh hello! Adrian who is this?"

"Well Mom, this is Alyssa and-", He was cut off when a man with silver hair came outside.

"Adrian! What are you doing here?",He said not-all-that warmly.

"Came for dinner if thats allowed.", Adrian replyed. I scratched my arm nervously.

"Looks like you already _brought_ yours.", He said and pointed at me.

"Nathan!", Adrian's mom protested.

"Well! He brought a _human_ to dinner, wouldn't _you_ assume that she was a feeder?", He said.

"_She's my girlfriend,_ and I would _appreciate _if you would quit being so damn _rude._", Adrian said, shutting up his father.

"Adrian Ivashkov! That is _no_ way to talk to your _father_!", His mother scolded.

"I don't care! He's disrespecting me, and the girl I love!" This was the first time i'd ever heard Adrian yell. He sounded pretty scary. Was I thinking of that? No. I was thinking about how he just said he _loved_ me. I was backed all the way against the car so hard I thought i'd broke a rib. I also noticed I was breathing quickly. They were still shouting at each other. Well at least Adrian and his dad were, his mother came and stood beside me.

"I'm Daniella.", She gave me a smile and shook my hand.

"Well you already know my name.", I said returning the smile. She nodded towards Adrian and his dad.

"They're always fighting, Nathan is very rude to non-royal guests." I walked up beside Adrian and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go..."

"No! Nathan behave yourself.", I heard Daniella say behind me. He turned around and stormed inside.

"I apologize.", Daniella said sympathetically.

"Don't. He's always like this.", Adrian said to his mother. She came up and hugged him.

"Well I dont know about you two, but i'm hungry.", She said. Adrian went inside first, and she caught me in the doorway.

"I dont mind you two are dating", She said quickly,"But he absolutely adores you. I ask you to not break his heart.", She said with a sad look in her eye.

"I wouldn't do that. I love him.", I said and gave her a small smile before stepping inside. Adrian was waiting for me in the hallway while his mother walked away somewhere. I held his hand.

"Hey you.", I said getting a small smile.

"Hey.", He said and was about to kiss me, when a maid came around the corner.

"Dinner is ready.", She said.

"Thank you.", Adrian said a bit rudely. As soon as the maid rounded the corner, Adrian quickly pulled me close and kissed me.

"I love you.", He said when we pulled away.

"I love you too.", I said and blushed, looking down. I rested my head on his chest.

"We better get in there before my dad stakes me.", He said. I kissed him again and then we were off to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I ****STRONGLY**** SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO KISS ME SLOWLY BY: PARACHUTE WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. and read it a little slow to sync with the music (read after the intro) ;) ~S**

Well dinner wasn't half bad. It was only a little uncomfortable because Adrian kept giving me a sexy stare with his parents sitting _right there_. I tried to eat attractivly, but the lava-hot soup wasn't very easy to work with. Nathan just stared at me with a hatred glare the whole time, and his mother returned that glare to him. It was a really good dinner, multiple coarses leaving me stuffed. After dinner me and Adrian went for a walk. We walked for a little while, until we stopped at a gazebo. I smiled.

"What are we doing here?", I asked quietly. He kissed me.

"Thought you might want to dance..", He said and turned on the radio set up behind us. I smiled and moved closer to him. He put his arms around me, and we slow danced for a while. Finally he kissed me. When he broke apart I just about had a heart attack. Why? Because he was on one knee in front of me with a BIG diamond ring. I closed my eyes.

"Will you _please_ marry me.", He whispered. We'd only been going out for 6 months. I was _not_ ready.

"Can I take a little walk?", I whispered back. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting.", He said and lovingly touched my cheek. I gave him a small smile, then bolted for the street.

I stopped after 5 minutes. I had no idea where I was, and I was panting from running. I sat down on the edge of the road, and it had just started raining. I ran over to a tree for a little shelter, and sat against the trunk. I put my head in between my knees to try and calm down. _I love him, I dont want to hurt him... I have to say yes. But I dont want to get married yet... DAMNIT ADRIAN! Why did he propose? _The confused rant went along for another 5 minutes in my head. _He's going to be looking for me... _I forced myself to get up. I had enough money for a plane ticket... I hoped... but I had NO IDEA where the school was. _Maybe thats why he blindfolded me..._ It was getting colder every second I stood there. _I guess i'd better go back. Now what street was I on?_ I attempted to figure out where I had just walked from, but in the end i'd gotten more lost. That's when I lost it. I sat against a tree and cried myself to sleep, only to find Adrian waiting for me in a dream.

"Alyssa! Where are you! Are you okay?",He said.

"I'm fine, I got really lost and I have no idea where I am.", I said and ran to him, hugging him. He caressed my hair.

"I'm coming to find you right now."

"Okay.", I whispered. I was left back to my own dreams. A couple minutes later, he popped into my dream again.

"Alyssa, it's been hours. We _still_ haven't found you."

"I'm in some weird field-farm looking place." He put his head in his hands.

"There's alot of those around here."

"I'm _scared_."

"So was I, when you didn't come back last night."

"Not about that. I dont think im ready to get married." He came and sat beside me.

"We dont have to get married, for you to be mine and promise to be with me and _only_ me."

"What you think im going to go around kissing other men?"

"I didn't mean it like that.."

"I know." He pulled out the ring box.

"We'll just stay engaged until we're ready.", He said and kissed me. I slipped the ring on my finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too.", he replied.

"Oh and I slipped the ring in your pocket, so when you wake up you can put it on.", He said and winked, then left my dream once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

I woke up still confused. It was daytime now, which means I slept on the hard ground all night. _The ring._ Some part of my brain remembered, and I took it out of my pocket. I slipped it on my finger, and stood up. There was a car passing by on the street. There was a couple guys in it. _Oh my God thats Adrian._ I bolted for the street, almost getting run over. It _was _Adrian. He jumped out of the car and ran to me, scooping me into his arms.

"Adrian I swear to God if you call me Little Human.", I said making him laugh. He lead me over to the car, well more _carried_ me. He gently set me into the car.

"Where are we going?", I said and he kissed me. When I opened my eyes I couldn't see.

"Adrian! Take the blindfold off of me!"

"We're going back to the academy, and no."

"I'm glaring at you behind the blindfold. Jerk.", I said and tried to take it off. Before I could take it off, he pinned down my hands. I leaned forward, trying to find his lips. He helped, and pressed his against mine. He gently laid me back on the seat, and got on top of me.

"Not fair. I cant see.", I barely got out.

"And?", He said with a smile in his voice.

"Not doing this in the back of a _car_ Adrian! There's a driver!"

"Well _I _wasn't thinking about that. Is that all you can think about?", He said. I smacked his arm. He laughed and started kissing me again. We might not be doing _that_ but we might as well have been because of how handsy he was getting. I had to stop him like 5 times from taking my shirt off. Then the car stopped after a couple hours.

"We're here.", He said taking off my blindfold.

"Do you _really_ have to put that on me _every_ time?"

"Yeah they wont let me take you anywhere without it on." I grimaced. Later that night I went to Lissa's room.

"Hey Alyssa.",She said warmly.

"Hey, I was wondering why I have to be blindfolded when I go out of the academy?"

"You don't... someone blindfolded you?"

"Actually it was Adrian... he said- nevermind. I'm going to kill him." She laughed.

"Have fun.", She said and gave me a smile. I rushed over to Adrian's room. When he answered the door, I jumped on him, he stumbled and we fell onto the bed.

"You didn't have to blindfold me!"

"Yes I-"

"I just talked to Lissa!", I said and he started laughing.

"Jerk!",I said and smacked him. He rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"Are you _really_ going to stay mad at me?", He said only a few inches from my face.

"Yeah.", I said grinning.

"I'll just have to change your mind then...", He said kissing my neck, teeth just _barely_ touched my skin. I gasped.

"Still mad?",He whispered. I could only nod my head. He kissed right in back of my ear, then my jaw, then teasingly came close to kissing my lips.

"_Now_ are you mad?", He whispered against my lips.

"Mhm..",I whispered back. He slipped his hand under my shirt, and started to take it off, but all of a sudden stopped and got up.

"Where are you going?", I said.

"Well you're mad, so i'm going to be-friend some vodka.", he said and I glared at him. Just then, Lissa busted in.

"Lissa?", I said confused.

"They have Christian!"

"Who?"

"A pack of _strigoi_ just invaded and captured him! I dont know how but they resisted the fire he threw at them!" I quickly got up, and went to my room. Adrian followed me.

"I need to help.", I said.

"You're barely trained! You cant help!"

"Yes I can!"

"No Alyssa."

"Why not?"

"Rose and them will handle it. _Please_ stay here."

"No.", I said fully dressed in my guardian attire. Then I went straight past him and went out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose's POV:

I just about broke Dimitri's nose for what he did, but someone ripped me off of him before I could do some serious damage. It had been a few days since that happened, and the bruises on his face hadn't lightened at all. I hope not too many people were noticing, _not for his sake_, but for mine. No guy would want to date a girl who just about kills her ex. Why was I even _thinking_ about dating? I have to protect Lissa. _Well have to go find Christian actually. _I heard foot steps behind me and whirled around, jumping into my fighting stance. It was dark, so I had no idea who it was.

"_Alyssa?_ Is that you?", I said squinting my eyes barely seeing who it was.

"Yeah. Dont... punch me.", She said as if I had a gun... or a 7 foot arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help fight, and get Christian back." I held out my hand in a stopping motion.

"No-no-no. You haven't had enough training. It's only been a couple months.", I said in a serious tone. Me and Dimitri had been alternating teaching her before.

"I think I could handle it. You guys need all the help you can get."

"Alyssa. Strigoi are faster than you think. They're 50 times faster than _trained_ guardians. You aren't even promised yet."

"Yeah well you killed strigoi before you were promised too."

"Not intentionally. I was saving my friends who went out to go kill them." Well that wasn't exactly the story I guess... but close enough.

"I'm going to help."

"No. You're s-", I got cut off by Lissa coming over to where we were arguing by the car.

"Let her fight. Just keep a close eye on her.", Lissa said making me glare at her when she got in the car. Alyssa put on a haha face and got into the car too.

Alyssa's POV:

Adrian ran after me when I went out the door, but I managed to break away and get to the car. After the whole Rose thing, we rode in the car for about 7 hours before we arrived somewhere I didn't recognize. Everyone spilled out of the car, stake in hand. I followed and quickly pulled out my stake. I was getting really nervous, I could barely keep my grip on my stake because I was sweating. Dimitri wasn't there, he stayed at the academy to help with a few classes. I stopped thinking when a strigoi jumped out in front of me. It tried to lunge for me, and I barely moved out of the way before it bit me. Rose was right, they were fast. Rose was on him in a flash, and staked him down.

"Thanks.", I mumbled, then ran at the strigoi behind her. My stake went in, and it fell down to the ground. I just killed my first strigoi. _They weren't human. _I reminded myself when I staked another. I counted how many i'd staked, when I heard someone say,"We've got Christian!" I turned around to look, which wasn't a smart move, because I was dragged backwards by a strigoi, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian's POV:

After Alyssa left, I went straight for the nearest bottle of alcohol possible. I blacked out for the rest of the night, and woke up in the morning. What woke me up? Like forty people yelling downstairs. I slowly got up and walked downstairs to the main lobby. Someone was on a stretcher with a sheet covered over them. I saw Rose come in the room, with Christian limping.

"Hey, where's Alyssa?", I said when I walked over to them.

"Good to see you too.", Christian said. Rose looked grim.

"A strigoi came up behind her and snapped her neck.", Rose said with sorrow, and sympathy in her voice. I ran over to the stretcher and tore off the sheet. There was Alyssa's dead body. Tears came to my eyes, and I felt energy draining out of me. A few moments later, I passed out... again.

Alyssa's POV:

I woke up from the blackness i'd been in and slowly sat up. I looked around and realized I was back in my room, I did a double take and saw Lissa in the corner waiting for me to wake up. I did a very small wave with my fingers.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah... where's Adrian?", I said and actually felt calm as if I were asleep, but it wasn't exactly me. It almost felt if I was feeling someone else's emotions.

"Alyssa, you died. Adrian brought you back to life with spirit. I did the same with Rose- this isn't good.", I was getting more and more shocked.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine, it takes alot out of someone to bring back the dead. But you're shadow kissed now, you're also bonded with Adrian."

"So... what does that mean?"

"Rose will explain the shadow kissed part, but the bond is... well you can feel his emotions. I wouldn't really know, because it works one way, but you're going to have to talk to Rose."

"So you brought Rose back to life before too?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize I did it. Adrian however, knew what he was doing. He's going to be a little bit crazier than normal because of how much power he used, he won't ever really be the same, but he'll get better over time."

"Can I see him?", I said not caring if he was crazy. She nodded and led me through the academy to his room. She gave me a smile, then left. I slowly opened the door. Adrian was awake watching some show on t.v. He turned his head when he saw me. I just about ran over to him.

"Hey little-"

"Do _not_ call me little human."

"Hey, I just brought you back from the dead so you better be nice.", He said and grinned. But I knew what he really wanted.

"I'm not getting you alcohol." He made a sad face, so sad a puppy couldn't top that.

"But they wont let me drink! It's not fair!"

"You're lucky they even let you have _these_.", I said holding up a pack of clover cigarettes. He sat up, and grabbed my hand pulling me on to the bed with him, and into a hug/embrace type thing.

"I'm lucky I had enough power to heal you.", He said stroking my hair. I snuggled closer to him.

"Which was a stupid thing to do, because now you're extremely weak. That took _alot_ of power Adrian."

"I wouldn't care if it killed me.", He said pulling back looking at me. "You would've done the same thing."

"I know but-", I was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"I'll be fine. I just need to heal up.", He said and removed his hand and kissed me. "Which would go alot faster if I had some vodka..."

"Oh no, you're _not _getting me to smuggle you a drink. Now you need to heal up.", I said and wiggled out of his arms going for the door.

"By the way", He said just as I was leaving. "I love you." I walked back and gave him a kiss, before the nurses came in and told me to leave. Adrian laughed when I glared at them.

I was walking to my room, when Dimitri caught me by the arm. Something looked different about him- his eyes were red.

Not the kind of red you get when you've been crying... it was like strigoi red. He gave me a pure evil smile. 


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian's POV:

Well it was worth a shot... the nurses wont get me anything to drink either. I sat up and took out a cigarette, just lighting it when a nurse came in the room.

"Nurse!", I practacly yelled.

She walked over to where I was on my bed (the nurses were actually in my room instead of me going to a hospital).

"Yes?"

"Go back there -I pointed to where my liquor cabinet... well _closet_ was- and get me something _very_ strong."

"I have orders-"

"I don't care what your orders are! If I don't get vodka in the next 10 minutes i'm going to go insane! Well i'm already insane but it will be worse if I don't get a drink!" I was basically begging at this point.

"I'm sorry Sir, but-"

"I will give you one thousand dollars to go _fetch_ me a bottle of vodka.", I said fetch a little rudely, as if she were a dog. It was amazing how fast nurses could run to a liquor closet, and get a pretty big bottle of vodka when bribed. I waved the money at her when she came back, and snatched the bottle out of her hands. I waved her away, and turned on the radio. I know I was supposed to stay in bed, but I got up, took a giant gulp of vodka, put out my cigarette, and started dancing. It was stupid to dance alone, but what else was I supposed to do? My girlfriend was all the way on the other side of St. Vlad's, and someone was bound to notice me. I tried calling Dimitri, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I left him a drunk voicemail something about "russian vodka" hoping he would come over. I called Lissa, which was a stupid thing to do- the _Queen_ who's also my cousin, wouldn't stop to get drunk when she has so many responsibilities. I sat back down on my bed lonely, and very drunk. The alcohol muted the aura's, and all the other effects from spirit, so it was the only time I could really get a break. For some reason I thought trying to go find Alyssa was a good idea, and took off down the hallway.

Dimitri's POV:

This was happening again. I sat by, and watched my body as it was taken over by something else. I was a strigoi again. Maybe it was Lissa's magic wearing off, she'd been using alot to pursuade people to think Alyssa and Adrian's relationship was okay. Moiri and Dhampir relationships were scandelous, while human and Moiri relationships were basically forbidden. I sat by and watched as this person who looked like me tied up Alyssa, and took her to what used to be my room. Someone knocked on the door, and this other Dimitri answered it revealing Adrian.

"Have you seen Alyssa?", Adrian said obviously drunk.

"No, maybe shes with Lissa.", the thing said waving Adrian away. Adrian left, too drunk to notice I was a strigoi again. I screamed at myself.

Alyssa's POV:

When someone knocked at the door, Dimitri put duct-tape over my mouth and shoved me in the closet. I tried moving, but it was no use. I was bound up hands and feet by these incredibly strong plastic handcuffs. _OH C'MON! _Then I heard Adrian and Dimitri having some sort of drunk conversation. _Great, Adrian's RIGHT THERE and too drunk to notice that i'm locked up in a closet not even 7 feet away. _Even strigoi were kind of smart, Dimitri tied my wrists to my knees in some weird way so I couldn't kick the door... or take the duct-tape off my mouth. Attempting to scream wasn't working either. I heard Adrian leave, and started crying. It was almost nightfall, and no one was coming to save me. Dimitri opened the closet door, and dragged me out.

"Almost time to leave.", He said staring at my neck.

He came over, pushed my hair back, and bit into my neck. Usually when a vampire first bites it only hurts a little before the endorphins kick in, but a strigoi bite hurts worse than being burned alive. He still didn't take off the duct-tape, so I couldn't scream. I still had no idea what being death kissed was, but soon found out part of it. I was in some odd world. There were ghosts everywhere, and shadows falling behind them. In this world I had no duct-tape on my mouth, and screamed, "HELP ME!". I was snapped back to reality, and Dimitri had stopped drinking my blood. The shadow ghosts were swarming around him, and it was driving him crazy. I took the oppritunity to roll off the bed and try to get to the door. I reached the door, but the handle was too far away. I pushed my legs out as far as possible, and started doing something like jumping. One of my toes barely hit the doorknob, and it swung open. I quickly rolled out of the room, and into the hallway. I rolled all the way down the hall, stopping at the stairs. It was now night time; everyone was in their rooms asleep. I sat up, and scooted on my but down each step. About two third's of the way down I heard Dimitri coming out of the room. I picked up my pace, and eventually reached the bottom of the steps. I rolled as fast as possible to the nearest door, rocking on my back to bang on the door with my feet. Dimitri flew down the steps, and picked me up. I tried screaming again but barely made any noise. Just then, a guardian opened the door half awake. Dimitri dropped me, and attacked them. While he was stalled, I started rolling away again. I ended up finding the lady's bathroom, and scooted inside. There was some moiri girl puking in one of the stalls. I knocked on the door with my head. A minute later she opened the door.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?", She said. Then I realized it was Lissa's sister Jill. _Do I look okay? _She took the duct-tape off my mouth.

"OW! Dimitri's a strigoi again! We need to get the guardians down here ASAP!", I screamed.

"I don't have my phone!", She screamed back.

"Go lock the door!", I said and she ran over to the bathroom door, and flipped the deadbolt.

"Can you get these off?", I said nodding my head to the plastic handcuffs.

"My element is water... unless water can melt plastic I doubt it.", There was a rope that was connecting my wrists with my knees, which she untied and I could finally stretch my legs out.

"Thanks. I think Dimitri took my phone, so I can't call anyone.", She came and sat next to me.

"We could scream, or open the door and make a run for it.", She said.

"Well screaming would tell Dimitri where we were, and I would be hopping. I doubt you can carry me.", I had curves, I wasn't that heavy, but moiri weren't exactly strong. Jill got up and looked around the room, she found a glass statue and threw it to the floor. Pieces scattered everywhere.

"What was that for?", I said.

"I thought maybe we could cut off the handcuffs with a piece of the glass.", She said. Sure enough, one of the shards was long and sharp, everything else was in small pieces. She helped me onto my feet, and I sat on the counter while she tried to saw off the plastic around my ankles. I looked back down after a minute or two and saw her hands bleeding.

"You should stop, your hands are all cut and bleeding."

"No, we need to get out of here, and you know how to fight. There's no telling how many people he's killed by now.", She said making me immidiatly think of Adrian. She finally got the cuffs off of my feet, and started on my hands.

"At least put a towel between the glass and your hands before the cuts get too deep.", I said getting concerned. She nodded and grabbed a towel. Then she started trying to free my hands. Around 10 minutes later, she almost had my hands freed when Dimitri came trying to break down the door. Jill picked up the pace, little bits of plastic going everywhere. My hands were free, and I jumped up, pushing Jill behind me. Dimitri got in the door, and started coming for us. Before I could brace myself, a flood of water came down on Dimitri, sending him somewhere down the hall. Me and Jill ran out of the room, and went to go find Rose. I was having trouble keeping up with Jill, but I managed. We got to the wing of St. Vlad's where Rose would be- Lissa's room. Jill had access, and we rushed into the room finding Lissa and Rose sitting on her bed talking about something.

"Dimitri's a strigoi again! And he's coming after us!", I barely got out panting. Rose got up immidiatly, and Lissa had a confused face.

"I brought him back from being a strigoi how-", She got cut off when Dimitri entered the room. Rose got out her stake, and got ready for battle. I went over beside Lissa to protect her. As Rose was stalling him, we were making our way out of the room. As soon as we stepped foot out of the room, all of us broke into a run.

"We need to find Adrian!",I yelled, they nodded their head in agreement. We ran all the way to Adrian's room, only to find him completely passed out on the bed. Trying to wake him up was hard enough, but him having a hangover, or possibly still drunk we had no chances of getting him out of there. I groaned.

"Great. We're not going to get him out of here like this.", I said gesturing to an empty bottle of vodka. Adrian had an office chair with wheels, so we moved him into it, and rolled him down the hall and outside. _Thank God we're on the first floor. _I couldn't imagine trying to get him down stairs. There was a car waiting for us, and we loaded in Adrian. Lissa and Jill got in, but when they gestured for me to follow I shook my head.

"They need help!", I said. Lissa got out of the car.

"I know.", She said holding a stake. "We need to get Christian, before Rose kills Dimitri." The car drove off with Jill, and Adrian leaving us to find Christian, and save Dimitri.


	12. Chapter 12

Alyssa's POV:

It took all of my strength to leave the limo, but at least Lissa was with me. First, we went to go find Christian. We checked his dorm, where he was passed out on the bed. Lissa walked up to him, and franticly shook him awake.

"Wake up! We have a strigoi invasion!", This got Christian awake. He sat up fast.

"Not funny Lissa.", Then I walked up.

"No, it's not, so you need to get up and help us.", Now his annoyed face turned serious.

"How'd they get in?", He asked.

"Dimitri is the strigoi, somehow the magic wore off.",I explained quickly. We were wasting time.

"How-", He shook his head, "nevermind we don't have time. Where is he?"

"In my room battling Rose.", Lissa said. We all quickly ran to Lissa's room. Right as Dimitri was going to bite an unconsious Rose, Christian set him on fire. I ran over to help Rose, and Lissa was going for Dimitri.

"Lissa stop! You can't stake a strigoi! You're not trained!", I yelled; protesting. Lissa had her mind set on what she was doing, and didn't answer me. I laid down Rose gingerly, and started going to help Lissa. I stopped when a wall of fire appeared in front of me.

"Christian!", I yelled at him. Lissa had almost gotten the stake in. Lissa gave one more hard shove at the stake, when a blinding, bright light flashed. When I could finally see again, Lissa was holding Dimitri, and Christian had falled down. I remembered what Dimitri had said about Lissa turning him dhampir again, so obviously that's what's going on right now. I ran over to Christian to see if he was okay. When I got over to Christian, he wasn't passed out, but he looked terrible.

"You okay?", I asked concerned. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Used a little too much magic, and got burned out." I turned and went back to Rose, who was slowly re-gaining consiousness.

"Dimitri okay?", She asked.

"Yeah. Lissa turned him back, they're over there.", I said and pointed to where they were. I got up, and helped Rose up. Rose rested her arm on my shoulders, and I walked her over to where Dimitri and Lissa were.

"Hey Comrade.", She said weakly. He looked up crying, and I helped her sit down beside him. Lissa was weak also, and Rose and Dimitri needed privacy. I helped Lissa and Christian out of the room, and into the hallway. My phone rang as soon as they sat down. I looked down at the caller I.D., and saw it was Adrian. _Answer the phone._ A voice that sounded like Adrian's said in my head. I picked up the phone.

"Why am I in the back of a limo?", He demanded when I picked up.

"I put you-"

"And where have you been?"

"Dimitri-"

"With Dimitri?"

"Quit cutting m-"

"No, you've said enough."

"Please let me ex-", I tried speaking quicker, but he beat me yet again.

"This is the second girl i've lost to him."

"Lost?"

"Lost.", He said and hung up. I helped Christian and Lissa get to the feeders, then ran to my room crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A TESTING CHAPTER TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WILL REACT. IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PM ME IMMIDIATLY SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THE NEXT ONE. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM THEM TO ME ALSO. If you want to add me on Facebook, go ahead. ****.com/AlyssaRoseLeighton**** Thanks for all the support :) ~Alyssa.**

Alyssa:

I stayed in my room about a week like that, crying. I talked to people, and carried on with my life until it was time to go to sleep, then I cried. Rose taught me how to slip into Adrian's head, which I couldn't do often because he was always drunk. Christian came in and checked on me alot, almost every day we hung out when Lissa was off doing queenly duties. Today, we were watching some Japanese movie, when he paused it. I thought maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something, but no he just sat there looking at me expectantly. He'd been silent all day.

"What?", I sat up after he did.

"Me and Lissa broke up."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because I realized that who she really cares about is Dimitri, when I fell down burned out on my magic, who came and helped me? It sure as hell wasn't her."

"Christian, Lissa loves you."

"Well I don't love her anymore.", I was about to protest again, when he moved some hair away from my eyes.

"What're you doi-", I got cut off by him kissing me.

"No, no. If Lissa finds out, i'll be beheaded.", In answer he kissed me again. And thats when the door opened.

Adrian's POV:

I felt kind of guilty about that phone conversation. Maybe there was nothing going on between her and Dimitri. I walked up to her dorm room, and came right in. What I saw isn't what I was expecting. Alyssa and _Christian _were locking lips on her bed. When I came in she broke away from him quickly.

"Adrian?", She said shocked.

"Well", I started off simply. "I came to give you another chance, but it _seems_ that you're doing _just fine without me._", I said dryly.

"Adrian will you actually let _me _talk this time?", She said tears forming to her eyes.

"No.", I said when I couldn't stand being there another minute. I left the room quickly.

Christian's POV:

"Well that went well.", I muttered holding a sobbing Alyssa.

"Shut up!", She said to me.

"The guy's a jerk. He was with other girls the whole time he broke up with you, and now he wants you back out of the blue."

"I don't care. I loved him!", She said tears streaming down her face. "Then you had to kiss me and of course thats the moment he picks to come into my dorm!"

"Hey, don't blame me for kissing you I mean, half the guys at the school probably want to do _more _than just that.", This got a small smile. I kissed her forehead. After an hour more of crying she fell asleep on my chest. It was about an hour later when she woke up.

"Hey.", she said.

"Hey.", I said back.

"Sorry about last night with the whole drenching you crying thing..."

"It's fine.", I said and smiled. "Look, since he wont straighten up, you should date me for a while instead."

"Lissa would order my head chopped off instantly... but okay.", She said and smiled.

"Ooo, that sounds dangerous.", I said.

"_You're _dangerous.", She said and kissed me.

"Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure.", she said with a small smile. We walked to the cafeteria and got some pancakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been thinking a hell of a lot about it and I don't want to put out another stupid filler chapter like the last one. Hope you like this. :) ~ Alyssa.**

Alyssa:

Did I love Adrian? Yes, of course I did, and Christian was NOT about to change that. Did I love Christan? Nothing more than a friend. He's my bestfriend, while Adrian's off with other girls. My heart's been poured into a ditch, and left to get trash thrown on it. I sit there crying in my head while i'm eating breakfast.

"You okay?", Christian asked.

"It's just- Look. I know Lissa loves you to death, she loves you more than life Christian. Me? I love you like a brother; you're like a brother to me. My heart is _shattered_ right now. I don't think we should really go out until i'm okay again.", I said blinking back tears. But did he understand? Of course not.

His face hardened as he said,"Fine, I understand.",then he left. I sighed and tried to call Adrian, only making it go straight to voicemail. So I went to his room and knocked on the door.

"I know it's you Alyssa, go away.", He said through the door, his words slightly slurring.

"Adrian let me in!", I barked. "I love you!", he opened the door.

"If you love me then why were you kissing Christian?", He retorted.

"He kissed me while you jumped to conclusions about me and Dimitri without letting me spea-"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been with him!", He said. Now I was furious.

"Adrian! Would you let me talk for five damn minutes! Dimitri captured me! He turned back into a strigoi!", I yelled not caring who heard me. This made him silent, but only for a moment.

"What happened with you and Christian?", He whispered eyes closed.

"You walked in right when he kissed me, then I agreed to go out with him not thinking, then I broke up with him two seconds ago to come find you.", I said now crying.

"You love me?", He said more of a statement than a question.

"I wouldn't still be wearing this if I didn't.", I said and showed him the engagement ring. He opened his eyes and kissed me, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you more than life itself.", he said simply.

"I love you too.", I whispered.

"I need to learn to quit cutting you off...", He said softly.

"Yeah you do.", I said and grinned.

"So we're okay now?", I asked. He nodded and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.", He said his face serious.

"It's okay, we should just put it behind us.", I said and he nodded. I pulled back to look at him. "Are you drunk again?", I said. You could tell he held back a smile.

"A little...", He said and grinned. I then remembered another important question to ask.

"How many girls were you with while we were broken up?", I said and he froze up a litte.

"I didn't sleep with anyone else, but I did make out with other people...", He said and it made my heart hurt. "But I only love you.", he said looking directly into my eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, then he gently picked me up carrying me inside. When we got in I looked around.

"Geez, you messed up the place.", I said.

"I was lost without you.", He said seriously. His normal attitude was humerous and joking around, but lately he'd been acting nicer than usual. His voice was filled with so much emotion, I couldn't speak. He kissed me passionately, taking my breath away, as he carried me to the bedroom. He opened the door and practically threw me on the bed. I giggled, and he started kissing me again. I didn't even notice until later my shirt was already off, and I worked on unbuttoning his. He'd already got my pants off too.

"Are you a ninja?", I asked and giggled. He looked at me.

"What?", he said obviously confused.

"You're a ninja.", I said and grinned. He shook his head and started kissing my neck. I moaned and he grinned. I quickly took off his pants, and he kissed me harder. I was completely in love with him.

The morning was slow, Adrian was trying to convince his mother to let me into some moiri party... which ended up him stealing a password for me. I wore some high heels so I would be as tall as the moiri. If someone found out I was here we'd be in trouble.. well.. he would anyway. My high heels were WAY to high and nearly impossible to walk in. Adrian slipped his arm around my waist, steading me every time I almost fell.

He whispered in my ear, "You're going to have to quit tripping, you're drawing attention." I stared at him.

"Quit making me walk then, because it's impossible.", I said. He laughed and led me to a corner that had some seating.

"Better?", He asked when we sat down. I nodded. A flood of people walked in, then all hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: wow, you guy's are friggin awesome. :D keep the reviews coming, and i'll keep the chapters coming! ~Alyssa =]**

Alyssa's POV:

Well... it wasn't exactly a rush of _people_, it was strigoi. There weren't ANY guardians at the party, but the Queen's half sister Jill was there. I'm pretty sure that's who they were going for. Jill ran away from the strigoi, while some specially trained moiri fought the strigoi. Jill ran straight for us and jumped into Adrian's arms. I took off my heels so I could at least walk, and readied my stake in my hand. Adrian looked over at me.

"Don't you dare go fight them.", He said. A couple guards came over.

"We need to get the princess, and you out of here Mr. Ivashkov.", one said.

"She comes with too.", He said nodding his head towards me.

"She isn't even supposed to be here.", Adrian's mother said walking over with a frown on her face. "We need to get out of here _now_." The guardians escorted me, Adrian and Jill out. They pushed the three of us into a limo. I was annoyed at how close Jill was sitting to Adrian. Sadly, there was no space on the other side of him. I pretended to look out the window as they whispered between themselves. I could only hear part of the conversation.

"-are bonded.", Adrian said.

"What! Adrian are you OKAY?", Jill whispered worry filling her voice.

"I'm fine, just as crazy as ever.", He said and grinned. I wondered what was going on... Adrian had been a little tired than usual lately.

"Adrian, what's going on?", I said, getting a half glare from a jealous looking Jill.

"You ruined everything.", She said.

"Jill! It's not her fault! It's mine!", Adrian said.

"What's going on!", I said getting extremely frusturated. Jill looked at me.

"Adrian and I are bonded too. It's extremely difficult to be bonded to one person, let alone two.", she said sounding mad.

"Jill calm down." Adrian said. Suddenly I wasn't looking through my eyes anymore, I could see my body. I was in someone elses head... the weird thing was I could see auras. _Oh my god... i'm in Adrian's head. _I looked over and noticed Jill's aura had alot of darkness in it... I had no idea what was going on. Finally I was dropped into my own head again. Adrian looked over at me with an _I know what just happened _look.

"I won't calm down! She's doing nothing but hurting you Adrian!", Jill said. I was getting REALLY annoyed now.

"Shut. _up! _He's not your fiancee, he's mine. Now quit acting like you're his wife and shut up!", I said snapping. She lunged for me, but Adrian pulled her back.

"Don't.", He said. The guy driving the limo opened the doors for us. I got out as quickly as possible, getting splashed in the face with a big puddle of water.

"JILL! ENOUGH!", Adrian yelled. I just noticed it was her that did that. Jill flinched when he yelled at her, and ran off crying. Adrian started to walk after her but stopped. He sighed and turned to me.

"I apologize for her behavior... she's just stressed.", He said. I shrugged then looked at him.

"She said being bonded to two people could hurt you?", I said.

"I'm fine, a little worn out, a little crazy.. but fine."

"Is there any way to get rid of the bond?", I said.

"If you died and your body naturally healed you...", He said. "It happened with Rose and Lissa." I got a great idea.

"I know a way we could get rid of ours...", I said. He frowned.

"I don't want to, it has to involve you dying which is _not _going to happen.", He said.

"But this _is _safe!", I said. He sighed again, obviously not in a good mood.

"I said no.", He said and walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I promised this chapter earlier than i'm posting it... but i've been thinking of ideas for the story :) anyway i'll post chapters quicker guys. You all rock! ~Alyssa**

Adrian's POV:

I walked off to find Lissa, to talk to her about Jill. Although it probably wouldn't help... they weren't that close. I stopped walking and decided to go find Jill. When I found her she was in her room. She looked up when I walked in, her face stained with tears.

"What.", She said, her aura looking heart broken.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you...", I said and sat down beside her. She layed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. She sniffed.

"I didn't mean to act that way.. I just... snapped.", She said.

"I know Jill.", I said and sighed, "It's the darkness getting to you. Here.", I began healing some of the darkness from her.

"No! Don't!", She said backing away quickly. "It's just gonna hurt you."

"Jill it's fine.", I said trying to reassure her.

"No it's not! I don't want to see you get hurt.", Jill said, her voice cracking. I stood up and hugged her.

"I'll be fine okay?", I said and she nodded. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. Before I could even think of what she was going to do next, she kissed me. I gently pushed her away.

"Jailbait..", I said. She teared up.

"I-I understand.", She said fleeing the room once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I decided to post 2 chapters today to make up for the long wait :D keep reading! ~Alyssa**

Alyssa's POV:

I was sitting in Adrian's room, listening to some music when he came in.

"Oh hey...", He said, a little panic going over his face.

"Hey... something wrong?", I said. He shook his head and sat down.

"Everything's fine.", After he said this I smelled strawberries, and noticed his lips were shinier than usual.. almost like..._ lipgloss_?

"Are you sure?", I said thinking he was cheating on me.

"Yeah.", He said avoiding my eyes.

"Okay.. well I have homework to do. Bye.", I practically ran out of the room and hurried to my room, tears rolling down my cheeks. Then, I ran straight into someone. We both fell down, and that's when I noticed i'd seen this face before.

"Oh hey Jill...", I said.

"Hey.", She said, getting up at the same time I was. Then I smelled it. Strawberries. I looked at her.

"You bitch! You kissed my boyfriend!", I said. She glared.

"You don't deserve him. You're just a stupid human.", She snapped. "He deserves someone that understands him. You don't even_ know_!", She shouted. Someone else appeared behind her.

"Jill?", I heard Lissa's voice say lightly. Jill spun around.

"Yes?", She snapped and Lissa flinched.

"Is everything okay?", She said.

"Do I _look_ okay?", Jill said. Lissa's eyes widened.

"Why don't you go and get some rest..", Lissa said, calling some guardians to escort her back. Jill fought against them for a moment, glaring. Then something changed in her, you could see it in her face. She stopped fighting, and they took her back to her room. Lissa turned to me.

"What was that all about?", She said, worry crossing her face.

"I don't know.", I said and slipped past her, walking to my room.

Adrian's POV:

After ten minutes, I sighed and followed her. I couldn't find her, but I ran into Lissa.

"Oh hey Adrian.", She said, obviously worried about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?", I said confused.

"Alyssa and Jill were fighting.", She said and frowned. I was shocked.

"Where's Alyssa?", I said.

"I don't know.. she walked off...", Lissa said. I nodded a goodbye to her and went straight to Alyssa's room. I knocked on the door, she ignored me.

"I know you're in there...", I said, she finally opened the door.

"What."

"I heard you got in a fight with Jill...?", I said. She smirked. Not a good smirk either.

"I heard you were kissing her.", She said. I was too shocked to move, or say anything and she slipped past me.

"That's what I thought.", She said. I snapped out of it.

"No, Wait, Alyssa!", I yelled and ran after her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so freaking sorry. I thought I posted this chapter like last month O_O i'm so sorry guys...~Alyssa **

Alyssa's POV:

He ran after me, plus he's a vampire, so he caught up to me quickly. He caught my arm and pulled me to him.

"Alyssa...", He said clearly heartbroken. I just looked at him. He sighed.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me.", He said staring into my eyes with his sparkling emerald ones. I wasn't giving in that easily.

"That's a shitty excuse.", I said no emotion in my voice. His lip trembled a bit.

"Please, _please! _You** have **to believe me!", He was tearing up now. I took a deep shakey breath. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and I cracked, hugging him.

"Adrian.. please don't cry!", I said tearing up myself, tangling a hand in his hair.

"I swear to you I didn't!", He hugged me.

"Please. Don't go.", he desperately pleaded, "I need you."

I sighed and kissed him.

"I believe you.", I said, wiping away some of his tears.

"I love you more than anything.", He shook his head "I-If I lost you... I wouldn't know what to do.", He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, okay? And I trust you.", I shook my head "..but why didn't you tell me?", I asked.

"I was afraid you'd get in a fight... but you ended up doing that anyway.", He said, frowning slightly.

"It's not my fault she want's my fiancee...", I grumbled. He smirked.

"Who _doesn't _want your fiancee? I mean come on, everyone knows _this_.." He gestured to himself, "..is irresistible ." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever.", me saying this only made him smirk.

"Oh, you don't think I am? Why don't we go ask someone...", He smirked and walked over to some girl.

"Excuse me...", He flashed her a charming smile, "..but do you find me _irresistible_?", He said. I facepalmed. She smiled, leaning towards him.

"Why yes I do...", She said in a "sexy" tone. He stood up.

"Okay, thanks.", He said and walked over to me. "See?", I blinked at him. The girl looked surprised.

"You're insane.", I said shaking my head.

"So i've heard...", He grinned, taking out a cigarette. I watched as he lit it.

"Can I try?", I asked. He passed it to me, and I took a small puff, and coughed. I immediately handed it back to him. He laughed.

"How can you even smoke those?", I said, still coughing a bit. He shrugged, taking a long draw. "Just takes getting used to I guess..." he blew the smoke up in the air, watching it. Sometimes he could be so weird... doing things like watching smoke, or saying things in a poetic tone. My thoughts were cut off by people "transferring" Dimitri into a cell. His court date was today. The guards were roughly pushing him into the jail. I said bye to Adrian, and decided to go visit Rose. I got to the queen's room and right outside there she was, standing guard.

"Hey Rose..", I said and she looked up at me trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Oh... hey Alyssa.", She said.

"Something wrong?", I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing.", I could tell she was lying.

"Did Dimitri do something?", I asked and she burst out with tears again.

"T-They've sentanced him to death! and Lissa gets no say in this!", She said. "They can't kill him! They just can't! It's unfair! He's already died once!", she sobbed. I was shocked.

"D-death?", I said.

"Death.", She said.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: woah, we're almost to 40 reviews. I'm coming up with more plots, if you have any suggestions send it to my pm :D You all rock. ~Alyssa **

Alyssa's POV:

"Well how long does he have?", I asked. She wiped away her tears.

"Three days.", She said. I frowned.

"We need a plan. Get Christian and I'll get Adrian.", I said. She nodded and we both ran off. Hours later, we all met up in the small garden. No one was ever there, so we decided it was a good place. Christan arrived last, walking over. I nodded to him, as did Adrian. After he finally arrived, we all sat down on the ground. It was freezing outside, and we had to turn off all of the lights, using only a candle. It was late at night, if the guardians saw us they'd escort us back to our rooms. I was shivering, but declined Adrian's jacket. He was a moroi and probably freezing by now. Finally everyone got down to business. I picked up a stick and drew out the plan in the dirt. It involved a lot of c4. We decided the plan would be put in action tomorrow. I pulled out supplies and we got busy on the bomb making. This was going to be a LONG night.

THE NEXT DAY

I got up early and went to go "visit" Dimitri. I had to be careful, this was going to be hard with everyone watching. I attached one of the smaller bombs onto the cell door when the guardians weren't looking. Adrian and Christian were attaching one to the back of the cell outside. Rose was in the get away car, she wouldn't be going with him though. She had to protect Lissa. Sydney was actually going to help Dimitri. Adrian seemed a little concerned about her, but he didn't say anything when she was brought up. I stepped back and attached another bomb to the cell, lighting it. I ran to Dimitri's cell and that one blew up, distracting the guardians. I set off the other and blew the door off. Dimitri rushed out.

"What's going on?", He asked.

"We're breaking you out.", I said and the wall behind him exploded. He ran out and I followed. Christian made a ring of fire around the guardians, trapping them while Dimitri hopped in the car with Rose. They sped off, and me and Adrian climbed in an identical car to throw them off of their trail. An hour away Sydney was waiting to get Dimitri.

Sydney's POV:

I waited in the car. No one was coming. I finally saw the little shape of a car coming in my rear view mirror. Dimitri hopped in, along with Rose and they climbed in.

"Wait, you're both coming?", I said. Rose nodded.

"Lissa has other guardians.", Rose said and frowned. "Maybe not as good as me... but Eddie is going to help.", she said this and I sped off, going to our hiding point.

Adrian's POV:

I was going to miss my Little Dhampir, but she needed to protect the man she loved, as I would protect the woman I did. The guardians eventually pulled over walking to the window and facepalming when they saw me. I rolled down the window.

"Hey Tamara!", I smirked. "Having fun?" Tamara glared.

"Where are they Adrian?", She asked. I knew she couldn't touch me, I was a royal. I laughed crazily.

"France!", I said. "Or Germany! I hear they have good rice! Or was that China...", I said pretending to think. Alyssa looked at me and blinked. Tamara sighed, annoyed and got into the van with the other guardians speeding off. Our plan had worked... for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrian's POV:

I straightened my bowtie. God I hated these things. There was a special moroi gathering tonight I had to go to, but I wasn't leaving Alyssa by herself for one second. I glanced over to where she laid on my bed, waiting on me to get ready. I still had to tell her what my parents had done. She sat up and walked over, fixing my bowtie.

"You should really try a tie instead.", she suggested, gently kissing my cheek when she was finished. I pretty much ignored what she said, having my mind on more important things. I took her hand and kissed it, then led her out to the car. When we arrived, I handed her her mask, and put mine on. Just as we stepped out the rain started coming down. I growled, annoyed by the rain and held an umbrella for her.

"Are you okay.. you seem on edge.", she whispered once we were inside. My mind decided I needed her. Now. I dragged her roughly to a side room.

"Adrian what are you doi-", I silenced her with my lips, pressing her close against the wall. She shook her head to break away from my needy kisses, but I ignored that and moved to her jaw. "Adrian! Stop.. someone's going to see us... ow!", I hadn't realized I was going to bite her until I tasted her blood. God it was good, too good. My hands explored her every curve, and I heard her moan as the endorphins kicked in. She placed her hands on my chest, weakly pushing me off.

"A-Adrian stop.. stop please..", she whispered. I snapped out of it and immediately pulled my fangs out, backing up quickly and sitting against the wall. She stood there, pressing a hand to her neck.

"Alyssa. C-Come here. Please. I'm so sorry.", I whispered, I needed her by my side. I just needed her close, or I was going to loose it. She hesitated for a second, but sat down beside me. I gently moved her hand from her neck and healed it. "I'm so so sorry.", I said again.

"Adrian if you needed my blood... you could've asked.", She said and I looked down.

"I... I snapped. I'm stressed Lyss. My parents.. they cut me off. No more money.", I said quietly.

"Adrian-", I cut her off.

"It's not that I need it. I want to be able to provide for you.", I picked her up and put her in my lap, she laid her head on my shoulder. I stroked her cheek gently.

"It doesn't matter if you can't. As long as I have you.", she whispered. "Do you have a place to live?", Alyssa asked.

"No.", I burried my face into her neck, taking in small breaths and relaxing. She was so intoxicating.. and she flinched. I pulled my head back completely, moving her off of my lap. I'd hurt her, and she was afraid of me now.

"Adrian-", I cut her off again.

"I'm sorry. You... you're afraid of me now aren't you.", I whispered. She surprised me by leaning forward and whispering against my lips, "Adrian Ivashkov, I will _never _be afraid of you.", and then she softly kissed me. I gently wrapped my arms around her, one of my hands sliding up her shirt when I heard a voice behind me.

"I'd advise you not to get... down and dirty. In my spare room.", My father said behind me. Alyssa jumped up, springing apart from me. I stood and held her close to me. "Your mother wanted you here. I want you out. But I can't let you leave yet. Have you changed your mind?", he asked.

I set my jaw. "No. I'm marrying her. Tonight.", I said. I felt Alyssa stiffen beside me. I grabbed her hand and ran out of the room before anyone had time to act.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to apologize. I didn't know it had been 4 months since I last had updated. I'm EXTREMELY sorry. I owe you guys a lot. Really I do. I had a lot of drama with a bad breakup and everything. All of your comments and favourites mean a LOT to me. Also, what do you guys think about... hmm.. babies? I don't really like the idea, but tell me what you think about them maybe having kids. Or should I just end this soon? Or more drama? I want to know what YOU guys want. (Reviews or PM, don't be afraid to chat me!) Also, i'm apologizing for the shortness of the chapters, I don't exactly know how long they are when I'm writing, because I have HUGE font and wordpad doesn't bother to say.-Shadow**

Alyssa's POV:

Adrian dragged me to his car, hopping in and speeding off.

"Where are we going?", I gasped, out of air from the running.

"To the church.", he whispered, shaking from rage.

"Adrian.. y-you're shaking.", I said and lightly rested my hand on his shoulder. He stopped at the chapel, which wasn't too far away. He then turned to me.

"They were going to send people out to kill you.", he said through clenched teeth. His hands were white from gripping the wheel. "That's how corrupted my father is. He would do ANYTHING for me not to disgrace the family!", he said; shouting. I flinched. They sent people out to KILL me? How was getting married going to make this any better? I was snapped out of my thoughts by him pulling me out of the car and backing me up against the cold, wet (it had been raining earlier) door.

"They can't tell me what to do. Who to marry. I don't care if it's looked down upon. They can kiss my sexy ass.", He growled and leaned in, kissing me softly. It only lasted for a second before he pulled back. "Come on. We'll have a second wedding sometime later, when I have money to make the best day of your life happen."

"You already are.", I said and smiled shyly, following him into the church. I waited while he spoke with the pastor, then eventually called me over.

"Ready?", He said quietly and flashed me a smile. I gave him a small nod, scared my voice would betray me; showing my nervousness. I didn't pay attention to what the pastor said, all I could do was stare into those big, gorgeous, green eyes that were staring straight back into mine. I felt a ring get slipped onto my finger; the wedding band, but that didn't make me look away. The pastor said something, and Adrian shot me a grin. He picked me up and spun me in a circle, his lips meeting mine for the first time as my husband. He carried me out of the chapel, stopping when we came face to face with his father, who had turned purple in the face.

"Adrian. IVASHKOV! How DARE you? You married a HUMAN!", Nathan screamed. "A blood whore!", I flinched at the cruel words and hid behind Adrian. Adrian took on a menacing tone.

"What did you call her?", He asked again, his eyes darkening and his face going serious. He NEVER stood up to his dad. His father looked at me in disgust.

"Blood whore.", he spat. I couldn't see much after that, just a blur of movement and several grunts. Finally it stopped when Adrian knocked out his dad. Daniella ran over, taking in the scene and gasping.

"Adrian Ivashkov!", she looked between him and his father. "What did you do?", she asked, shocked. He was too angry to reply, his hands clenched and his knuckles bloody. I walked over and tried to calm him down, gently taking one of his hands in mine. He glanced at me and his expression softened.

"You okay?", he said quietly. I nodded in response.

"Words can't hurt me Adrian. Let's get out of here.", I murmered. What happened next was a shock. Adrian's dad woke up, clutching his chest in pain. Daniella gasped.

"Nathan?", she said. "Someone call an ambulance!", she shrieked. Moments later he was wisked away to the hospital.

The next morning I woke up, grinning. I thought of all the events last night- the good ones at least, and leaned over to kiss my sleeping Adrian. I knew when he woke up, I felt his lips smiling underneath mine. He gently rolled us over and deepened my soft kiss, his hands trailing down my sides and-

There was a knock at the door. Adrian sighed and rolled off of me. "If people would only drink more.", he muttered. "They wouldn't be able to drive their asses here and interrupt my honeymoon.", he pulled on some pants, and I got up, pulling on his shirt and some shorts I had laying around. He swung open the door to a puffy-eyed Daniella.

"How's dad.", He said in more of a statement than a question.

"Dead. He had a heart attack.", she whispered and burst into tears once more, collapsing against Adrian.

"So this means..", he said and trailed off when his mother nodded. He wrapped his arms around his mother, rubbing her back gently to calm her down.

"You're the head of the Ivashkov's now, Adrian. I don't know how others will like it because of Alyssa", she offered me a small smile, despite her grim day. "But it is your responsibility now."

How were people going to react?

I was already getting harsh looks, now I'm married to the head of a ROYAL vampire line?

Oh jeez. I was going to have some week.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I haven't updated this in forever. A couple things I wanted to say and announce.

One: I won't be writing on this fanfic anymore, I started it when I was 13, and my god the writing makes me want to hit myself.

Two: I'm aware I spelled moroi and strigoi wrong, again the writing just... *facedesk*

Three: I'm going to rewrite the whole thing, but I won't delete the original. So watch out for Finding The Vampire Academy #2.

Four: I'm apologizing AGAIN for the writing because I'm seriously so embarrassed.

Five: I hadn't finished the series when I wrote this, so a LOAD of it was inaccurate. I feel really stupid. xD

Six: The new one will be updated more often than this was (no six month wait -_-")

Seven: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WRITING. 


End file.
